Doesn't that Sort of Make You A ManWhore?
by JarXOfXHearts
Summary: "So you love all humans?" The question had been innocent enough. He nodded, grinning. "Doesn't that sort of make you a man-whore?"
1. The Speech

Ah, Raira's Graduation! Everyone had shown up, ready to get out of high school and head out into the real world. They weren't forced to wear a cap and gown (She was mentally thanking the Goddess' for that).

Bei-Fong, Miyu sat patiently among her peers, knowing exactly what she wanted to say to her classmates. Being the class president she was expected to give an amazing, inspiring speech. She sighed only to blink as her mother snapped /another/ picture, golden eyes narrowed at the woman, whom merely laughed.

"Mom!" She groaned, covering her face and slumping in her seat. She wore the school uniform, as usual. Miyu wasn't one to break the rules, even though they were allowed to wear whatever they wanted (as long a s it was appropriate for public events). She felt two people sit on either sides of her and she blinked, looking to the left only to see Shinra, looking to her right she saw Shizuo.

"Hi, Yun-Yu-OOF!" Shinra let out a yelp as her fingers jabbed sharply into his stomach, Miyu glared at him.

"We've talked about this. _My name is not Yun-Yun, it is Miyu_. Get it through your thick head, Kishitani." She said, settling her hand into her lap again as she shifted, crossing her legs. Shinra rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Shizuo snorted, slinging an arm around the brunette's shoulders casually.

"Please, everybody calls you Yun-Yun."

"And everybody suffers for it."

"...Touché."

The bleached blonde grinned at the brunette, whom rolled her eyes. No matter how weird her friends were she was still friends with them. Miyu didn't have mayn friends, and those whom she did befriend ended up being total freaks or just flat out weirdos.

Celty was probably her only friend that wasn't insane. And she had no head. Literally.

Shinra was... Shinra.

And Shizuo? What with his monstrous temper and amazing strength it's amazing Miyu didn't go running like all of the others did. She actually found Shizuo to be rather amusing.

"Alright, Seniors!" The Principal's Over-enthusiastic voice exclaimed, and Miyu rolled her eyes. He was mainly glad to get Shizuo, Shinra and... some guy that Shizuo blew up on a lot. She didn't know him, hardly knew what he looked like.

"I am happy to say you are graduating today!" Enthusiastic voice cheered and whooped, happy to finally leave the school that had tormented them for four long years with homework, teachers, fights and so on.

"But before we start, your class president, Miyu Bei-Fong will be giving us a speech, it will be forever held in our hearts and minds, reminding us to do our best!" Shizuo and Miyu rolled their eyes simultaneously as Shinra clapped Miyu on the shoulder, enthusiastic.

Though both Shizuo and Shinra became worried as a smirk crawled onto the class president's lips.

Miyu hardly showed any emotion, she often wore an apathetic mask, and spoke in monotone. When she was angered she merely closed her eyes and hit the nearest thing to her or the person that had gotten her angry. When she was upset she just didn't talk period. When she was happy she gave people a barely-there, you-could-hardly-see-it smile.

And when she was up to something? She smirked.

"Please Ms. Bei-Fong, step up!" There were more hoots and hollers as Miyu got up, she smiled and bowed politely before beggining to walk up to the podium. When she got near the Vice-President she murmured something in her ear and tucked a piece of paper in her blouse pocket.

The Vice-President looked surprised.

The brunette stood up on the podium and smiled sweetly at everyone. Those who didn't know her merely cheered her on, though those who did kept quiet. Her parents shot worried glances between themselves and their daughter, Shinra looked read to faint from the suspense, and Shizuo looked a bit anxious.

"Fellow Classmates, Friends, Family, thank you for coming here today," She began as the crowd quieted, that sweet smile still on her lips.

"And I would just like to say one thing." She placed a hand over her heart and she smirked when Shinra flinched, suddenly, one of her pale fingers pointed outwards towards a school bully that was seated near the stage. The girl blinked.

"_Fuck you,_" The whole school practically froze, the tension frozen in mid-air, letting everyone seem the intensity of the situation. Shinra gaped and Shizuo's eyes widened.

"Fuck you," Another bully was pointed to. "Fuck you," Again. "Your cool," She pointed to Shizuo, who blanched. "Your cool," Shinra sunk down in his seat. "I don't know you but you look like a pedophile," That guy that pissed off Shizuo all the time blinked. "And. Fuck. You." A bully shrunk down in his seat, she smirked and held out a peace sign.

"I'm out~" And with that the brunette walked off the stage, motioning for the Vice-President to go up. The tension finally crashed down on everyone and the students were in an uproar, some shouting towards Miyu, other laughing their asses off, and most of those who had been called out where shrinking down in their seats. The Vice-President staggered to the podium, beginning to give a real speech.

"What the hell?" Shizuo hissed as Miyu came over, grabbing her things, she smirked.

"You really thought I'd leave without a bang?" She asked, shouldering her bag.

"See you guys." And with that she was off, walking out of the school and not even looking back.

Meanwhile, Izaya Orihara stared after the brunette, smirking. 'I don't know you but you look like a pedophile.' The phrase kept running through his head. Well, that was a first, most girls described him as 'cool' or 'hot' or something like that...

But he had to admit,

The way she had just described him?

_Was very interesting._


	2. He still looks like a Pedophile Miyu POV

[Miyu's POV]

Okay... Hey! That street sign looks sort of familiar!

Wait... that's not a street sign it's a telephone pole...

Oh wait! Is that Russian Su- No. That's just a fast food restaurant.

Dammit, now I remember why I put up with Shinra when we walk to school... I have no sense of direction whatsoever.

"Fuck..." I muttered, twirling my hair around my pale fingers. A red ribbon wrapped through the braid. I had found it in my locker when I went to go grab my stuff after my speech...

My speech.

The mere thought of it made me snicker, yeah, not many had expected that from me. Well, if you wanted me to be specific the only person that could have even guessed that I would do something like that was Kadota, and even then he was still worried, he knew how I was when I was trying to be bold, he would tell me 'Miyu, I hate to be the one to break it to you but when you're bold, you're evil. I'm not kidding, so stop laughing. You come up with the rudest things to say and then say it so bluntly with that amused glint in your eye, you wonder why Shizuo gets pissed off when you're bold, it's because you remind him of Izaya.'

Izaya...

I hardly knew the guy. I remember the first time I met Shizuo he had been in the middle of a fight with the raven, but I just sort of brushed him off. He didn't amuse me like Shizuo did (I mean, seriously, who wouldn't be amused by someone that says they hate violence and yet has a bad temper and inhumane strength?) so I ignored him.

I remember walking out of the school's library with Kadota, he had been helping me study for a Science test (E = MC Square, or somethin' like that),  
>then one of the school's flag pole's slices in between us, shreading at the sleeve of my uniform but not cutting it off. I remember Kadota sighing and muttering something about 'Again?' and then I looked up, seeing Shizuo attempting to hit Izaya with the other school's flag poles. I had stared at them for at least five minutes, and then sighing I literally walked in between the two, sat down and started reading..<p>

Yeah, right inbetween them.

Hey! Don't look at me crazy, they had both been so bewildered by a random brunette sitting in the middle of their fight that they stopped for a minute, I gave them both a dead pan look and asked 'so, sexual tension, huh?' and of course, I was yelled at for that but it gave Izaya enough time to get away and Shizuo to calm down.

And that's how I became friends with one of Ikebukuro's strongest, and I still think Izaya looks like a pedophile.

I blinked when I suddenly slammed into someone's chest.

I stumbled back a few steps, the books that were clutched in my arms slid out of my arms and landed on the ground, I blinked up seeing a flash of inky black hair and auburn eyes.

Huh, speak of the devil. (No pun intended)

He looked down at me, that weird cheshire grin on his face, I quirked an eyebrow at him before bending down to pick up my books I had dropped. Then I stood up right, my usual apathetic expression crossing my face.

"...I still think you look like a pedophile."

He stared at me, crimson eyes blinking, all hints of mischeivousness gone, and I stared back a bored glaze in my eyes. The thing was, I had a feeling he was one of those guys, those ones that didn't take insults lightly. So I was kinda shocked when he started laughing.

"Oh~ You-You're so interstin-ng~" He managed through his giggles, I gave him a deadpan look as he straightened up, I mentally scowled at the fact he was at least a head taller than me. I probably only reached his chin, as sad as that is for an eighteen-year-old girl.

"So, are you lost?" He asked, wiping away a /non-existent/ tear.

I scowled. "No. I just momentarily misplaced myself." I said, bluntly, my usual monotone draining any sort of color from my voice. This guy didn't piss me off he just seemed like some sort of stalker or something... I don't know and I don't plan to find out either.

"Momentarily misplaced yourself, hm? Maybe I could help you find yourself then?"

"Maybe I can help you be normal but I doubt that's gonna happen eit-"

Now, think for me. What would any rational person do upon seeing their best friend with their worst enemy?

Oh, that's right. Uproot a vending machine and throw a fit.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAA!"  
> <p>


	3. A Kiss and An Angry Shizuo Miyu's POV

[Miyu's POV]

"Shizu-Chan~!" Izaya greeted cheerfully, I inwardly cringed.

Shizuo ripped the vending machine from the ground, his arms moving back, and for a minute I thought he was going to let it slip from his palms, but instead he threw it forward with even more force.

I glanced at Izaya, I knew we had to get out of there, as annoying as the guy was, I didn't want Shizuo—_my best friend_—to go to prison because he killed someone, I let go of my books, letting them fall to the ground as I grabbed the raven's wrist pulling him to the side before it could hit him, the force of my pull caused us to topple over and land in a heap in the cement.

"_Shit!_" I cursed at our position, his hands were on either sides of my arms, trying to keep himself up, one of his knees were bent on either side of my left leg and his face was mere inches from mine. I had braced my elbows to take my weight, so my torso was slightly propelled off the ground, I couldn't even move my legs. My breath hitched, but not because of our close proximity...

I glanced over to Shizuo.

He was _beyond livid_ now.

Most people probably would've thought otherwise, he was standing there, a blank expression on his face as he stared at Izaya and I, his hands weren't clenched, they were actually relaxed at his sides, though his shoulders were tense and his brows were slowly scrunching downward, showing his anger.

I looked at Izaya, only to see him smirking in Shizuo's general direction.

"What's the matter, Shizu-Chan?" Shizuo's jaw clenched and he walked forward, ripping out a nearby street sign while doing so. I've said this before, Shizuo usually amuses me, he's sort of hypocritical, I enjoy watching him fight people because he's just outright... I don't know.. fascinating, I guess.

But I'm not like Izaya or Shizuo, I can't dodge vending machines on a daily basis and I don't have inhumane strength. I've been caught in one of their more serious fights before, Shizuo had been so blind with rage, with fury all he could see was Izaya and he nearly knocked me off my feet. Had it not been for Celty I probably would've been seriously injured.

I closed my eyes waiting for impact.

"Well Yun-Yun—" He looked to me, eyes sparkling and I glared right on back, snarling. "—it seems I have to leave you! Parting is such _sweet_ sorrow, but I'll find you again soon~!" He pressed his lips to mine swiftly and I shrieked in protest, thrashing.

I heard the whisk of air and my still open eyes I looked towards Shizuo, seeing the yield sign aimed straight for the raven's head, I squeaked as he pushed me down further, pressing his lips harder to my own, the yield sign whisked right over his head. He pushed himself off of me then, and grinned.

I stood up slowly, feeling a bit light headed from lack of air, when I regained my wits I turned to the auburn-eyed boy and narrowed my eyes. This had to have been the most emotion I had ever shown in my life.

"You mother-fucking son of a _bitch._.." I hissed and on instinct my hand moved to slap him, he merely laughed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me forward and once again brushing his lips against mine.

I immediately yanked myself away and glared furiously at the raven, who smirked.

"Well, Goodbye, Yun-Chan~" He grinned before taking off, I had the urge to go after him, I'm not one to show much emotion but he brought out the worst in me.. well, at least he did when he was trying to get Shizuo.

Speaking of my best friend...

I whirled around to the blonde who by now looked ready to murder someone—preferably that... _insect_—then his eyes darted to me, I carefully put my hands up and walked forward, swallowing thickly.

"That flea... He's fucking dead when I get my hands on hi-"

"Just... Shizuo, I'm fine, okay?" I asked softly, putting my arms around his torso, hugging him in an attempt to calm him. He was so tense and his shoulders slowly began to relax, he carefully placed his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

"...Do my a favor of trying to steer clear of him, okay?"

"Alright, how about we go spend the night with Shinra and Celty? My parents aren't too happy with me anyways and I really doubt you want to risk seeing Izaya again..."

"...Okay." I pulled back and smiled up at him softly, he did the same to me.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Miyu appreciates it to, don't cha Miyu?<p>

Miyu: ...

SHE DOES! But, um, anyway, I've got some announcements to make. Firstly, I've started a side story for this, it's called 'Best Friends' and you're basically going to go through Miyu's friendships with Shinra, Celty, Dotachiin and most importantly, Shizuo.

Secondly, I AM NOW TAKING REQUESTS! Before you try to ask for one, go to my profile and look at the extra information please~! :D And uh...

Miyu: That's it, idiot.

I KNEW THAT! Okay, love ya guys, ja ne~


End file.
